proudly so
by nayaholicx
Summary: this is a partly true Brittana story about Santana admitting her true feelings and accepting who she is. hope you like it : x
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "proudly so"**

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I know I love her, she means the world to me but if I tell her she may hate me. People would start hating on me, and I can't go all Lima heights on their asses then. We never talk about how I feel, this is my fault, and I never want to talk about it. But I can't live like this anymore, people thinking that I am something I am not. Britt knows that I don't want any labels but what if people start to suspect me. They must have guessed something when I did not get prom queen.

As I walked slowly toward Britt's locker all I could think about was how I was gonna tell her that I loved her. I wanted to make sure she knew it, that she knew she was the one I really loved. I just hoped that she loved me back.

**Brittany's P.O.V.**

I saw Santana walking toward my locker so we could go to the choir room together. She walked so amazing, even lord Tubbington would be jealous. I wish she could tell people how she feels and not pretend anymore, I hate feeling in the dark. She is my best friend and I want to know if she is okay. When we hang out she is so happy and carefree but it is like she is a different person at school, like I don't know her. "Hey Santana, how are you?" I hoped she gave me a true answer. The look on her face did not look good. It was like she wanted to tell me something, but what? I was so confused; I wanted my unicorn to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

As Britt and Santana walked into the room they smiled at me. "Hey guys! Come and sit here, we need to catch up, I have gossip" me and Sam had being going strong for 2 months now and I really think he is the one. We are cute together. The two of them came and sat down next to me with their pinkies locked, again. Those two are so close, they are almost like sisters. "Hey Q, how was Saturday with Sam" Santana knew what happened but wanted to hear me say it.

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I knew today was the day, telling everyone how I feel. It is gonna be so hard. I couldn't do it. "Britt, Q, it is my turn for this week's assignment which is true feelings. I hope you love the song I have chosen." The song had been on my mind all week, should I sing it or not. I had no idea what to do anymore. "I am sure you will do amazing Santana, you always do" Britt reassured me, as she always did.

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Mr. Schue walked into the room he looked over as Santana as if to tell her it was her turn. Rachel had already sung "a million love songs" to Finn and he sung "when you say nothing at all" to her. That was cute. "Right, today is the turn of our own queen bee, Santana, please give us a quick description of why you chose the song and then blow us all away."

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Santana's P.O.V.**

As I stood up to go and sing all I could think about was Britt. The song was to her, should I say it or not. I couldn't, not today. Maybe I will tell everyone tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds good. "Ok, the song I am gonna sing is "make you feel my love" by Adele. I am singing this to my… … umm… best friends, Quinn and Britt, unholy trinity forever. We have seemed a bit distant but I want you guys to know how much you mean to me. So this is for you." I bottled it; it was too much to say in front of everyone. What would they have thought?

**No one's P.O.V.**

The music started and the room went silent. Quinn and Britt looked at each other and smiled. They were so happy that Santana still loved them. The song was so beautifully sung but Santana started to cry, no one really knew why but she did. As the last note finished she just broke down and fell to the floor.

Britt rushed over to her "hey, hey San, are you ok. What happened, you did amazing. I loved it!" she was being her amazing self and grabbed hold of Santana and hugged her. Mr Schue stood up and told everyone to leave the room because Santana just needed some space.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I just kept going over in my head what had just happened. My best friend sung us a song and just broke down, why? I was going to tell her about what happened on Saturday, maybe that would cheer her up, to know the gossip. Santana always loved to here the gossip. I went over to her and helped Britt sit her down. I should just tell her, hope for the best. "Santana, look, it will be ok hun. How about I tell you what happened on Saturday. I know you love you gossip yeah?" I hoped she would say yes, I really want to cheer her up. "Uhuh, please Q, what happened then?" she already looked better. I trusted these guys not to tell the world.

"Well, he arrived at my house at about 7 and I was home alone. We started by watching "the proposal", my favourite movie. He seemed up for watching it but after we went upstairs. I knew something was going to happen but at first we just talked. He asked me if I really loved him. Of course I did, I have never been so sure about who I am and who I lov-" I was cut off just before I got to the good part "don't say it, don't say that you love him Q, I just can't listen to that right now." I wanted to carry on but I decided that it was best to stop for now.

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I have no idea what happened then. My feelings just took over me and I am beating myself up so much for not telling Britt how I really feel. I need to tell her now. I just need to give myself a minute to think what I would say. This is it…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Brittany's P.O.V.**

She seemed to be feeling better. I mean Quinn's love life is sure interesting but I actually prefer Lord Tubbington's love life. It is much more interesting then what ever it is that Quinn and trouty have done. I really love her so much. She means the world to me and after Artie broke up with me she has been there. We always talk with our tongues super close. "Santana? Are you sure that you are ok?" I wanted to make sure she was.

**Santana's P.O.V.**

"Sure Britt, I am fine. Look, can I talk to you. Q, you can stay if you want but what I am gonna tell you both now can you please keep it quiet. Promise me please?" I really wanted it to just be my 2 best friends to find out first, they mean the world to me and so does doing this. "Ok, the thing is, Ummm, I love someone but the thing is I can't love this person without labels. I am too afraid to have these labels so… wait, Britt, what's up?" she looked sad, did she know what I was going to say? Was she upset with me? "I knew it Santana; I knew that you had fallen in love with Lord Tubbington. How could you do that to me?" she seemed so upset. What she thinking, I needed to set her straight now. She was, after all, the one I loved. "NOOOOO Britt‼ You have it wrong; I don't love Lord Tubbington ok? I love you…. That's what I wanted to tell the whole choir room but I couldn't. I stopped myself. I was scared of what they would say and what they would think of me. And I don't even know if you love me back. That is what I was about to tell you. Please don't judge me guys…. I can't do this!"

I just got up and ran out. That was horrible, the worst thing that I have ever done in my life. I could feel the tear running down my face as I arrived in the girls' loos. It was empty thank god but I felt like everyone was watching me. Why did this have to be me? What happened to the queen bitch everyone knew and loved; the one who hated everyone but loved herself?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

Omg! I was not expecting that in a million years, who would have thought the queen bitch, queen of wanky would turn out to be a lesbian who is in love with our best friend. I mean, they always were extremely close but I never thought Santana would love her. I needed to hear from Britt, what did she make of all this? "Hey Britt, you ok. Did you find that as shocking as I just did?" I hoped she found that bit funny cause I have never seen her look so serious. Was I missing something here? I mean I don't boast about what Sam and I get up to on regular bases' so maybe something has been going on.

"Q, do you think Santana is upset because of me? I know she said she loves me but she ran off. I didn't get chance to tell her that I loved her back. I feel like I should have gone after her. I thought she knew that I loved her and I was just waiting for her to say the same to me." Wait, did Britt just say that she loved her back? I was definitely missing something.

**No one's P.O.V.**

The choir room was silent and Brittany and Quinn just looked at each other for a few seconds. "You know that she does not mean friendship love right Britt? She means the love that Sam and I share, true love. Love that lasts forever hopefully, love that makes you feel empty without it. You know what I mean?" Quinn was trying to be supportive but Brittany knew exactly what Santana meant. She got up to leave and find her when Santana walked into the room with mascara down her face.

Britt ran over and hugged her so tight. She whispered in Santana's ear, "I love you too, so much. I thought you knew that. Will you be my unicorn and kiss me, now?" Quinn got up and slowly walked toward the two hugging girls. She could not hear what Britt just said but she guessed. The two of them parted and stared into each other's eyes. Santana leaned towards Brittany and their lips touched, slowly but it felt like it lasted forever.

**Brittany's P.O.V.**

It finally happened. She finally kissed me in front of Quinn. I knew that she loved me or were we just friends getting very close? It was one of the most magical moments I had ever had. It was better than kissing Artie anyday, this felt right, it felt real. It was even better than kissing my toy unicorn that I leave at the end of my bed. "Hey San, why can't you do that in front of the rest of Glee? Come on, if you want to be my unicorn you have to do this for me, please?" I wanted everyone to know the real Santana, the one I knew and loved so much. That was it, I was going to kiss her in Glee club tomorrow, she will thank me in the end. I hope.


End file.
